Known electrical connectors include a first connector and a second connector matable with one another. The first connector and the second connector each have electrical terminals and bodies which can be coupled to one another. An elastic clip is attached to the first connector and is movable between an engagement position, in which the elastic clip is coupled to the second connector to keep it coupled to the first connector, and a disengagement position in which the elastic clip enables decoupling of the first connector and the second connector. In known electrical connectors, however, it is difficult to ensure that the elastic clip remains coupled with the second connector, and the first connector can thereby be unintentionally decoupled from the second connector.